


Return of the Ex

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Kara's ex from Stanhope College drops back in to her life. This stirs up jealousy in Lena. Supergirl goes toe to toe with two of Gotham Cities most villainous, and is aided by one of Gotham's dark knights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reunites with her college ex, and they have a long overdue talk. Lena becomes jealous of the redhead and her affections toward Kara.

CHAPTER 1

The mousy redhead strolled through the halls of Cat Co. she was dressed much like Kara, and wore similar glasses. Her hair was pulled back in crimson waves, her green eyes shining behind her glasses. Her light purple sweater with three buttons undone, covering her pale yellow dress shirt. Her waist adorn with a darker purple skirt of longer than average length. Her lips a pale red lightly glistened with gloss, turned up in a slight smirk. Her visitor badge displayed on her lift side, she stopped Winn and asked where Kara Danvers could be found.

Pointed to Lena’s office, she quickly spotted the blond knockout talking with the raven haired beauty in the power suit. She walked toward the office stopping a few feet away and awaiting her. She watched through vibrant eyes as the two women talked and laughed, through her own lifetime of experiences she knew that the two were more than co workers, and she decided to mess with Kara. She slowly approached the door and waited for her target to leave hiding just out of her line of sight. 

As the blonde finally stepped out of the office looking back, the redhead jumped in front of her and grabbed her face in both hands. Quickly before Kara could react, she pulled her head over and kissed her deeply on the lips as if reuniting with her one true love for the first time in years. To her credit Kara did not kiss back and did not even make a sound pulling back from the redhead as quickly as possible without using super human abilities. Lena was enraged and shocked at the sight before her, the rest of the office went silent as they watched the unprovoked and completely out of nowhere display of affection. 

“What the fu… Barbara?” Kara was on the edge of violent response before she recognized the woman before her. 

“Hiya Kar.” Responded the red head in between laughter at her old roommate’s expense. “I’m sorry but I saw you two talking and I just had to.” Barbara walked past the dumbfounded blonde and straight in to Lena’s office. “Sorry to intrude, I’m Barbara Gordon. Kara and I were roommates in college and I’m in town on business.”

Lena was no stranger to others attempting to get arise out of her, and as such she was keen to keep her calm. That did not however prevent her from her icy reception of this redheaded tramp. “Lena, Lena Luthor. I own this company and L-Corp, formerly Luthor Corp.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet someone as famous as you Miss Luthor.” Barbara reached out for Lena’s hand and after a few moments the raven haired billionaire took her hand. As the two shake, Kara once more enters the room and slowly loses the door, her face nearly as red as Barbara’s hair. She is dumbfounded and still shocked, at the overly friendly greeting. 

“Miss Gordon, might I ask that you not distract my employees with such displays during office hours.” Lena’s statement with by no means a question. “I am trying to run a business here.”

“More than trying from what I have read.” Replies Barbara smirking. “Besides that was mostly to fluster Kar, she was so easy to choke up in college, I had to try again.”

Kara was silent, her frustration was bubbling to the surface and she desperately wanted to explain everything to Lena. “Barb, why didn’t you call if you were going to visit?”

“I don’t have your number, but I do read your articles even as far away as Gotham.” Barbra smiled at Kara, that same smile which melted her heard so many times at Stanhope. “I am sorry for interrupting anything, and I didn’t mean to disrupt your office work. Kara do you have Lunch free today?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kara was shocked by the question, though if Barbara had made such a big deal out of tracking her down it did make sense. “I have dinner plans tonight but no lunch plans.”

“Great.” Barbara looked back to Lena and her smile shrank a bit at the frigid stare from the seated business woman. “Miss Luthor it was a pleasure. Care Bear ill meet you down stairs at 12.” Barbara left the office quickly and made a straight line for the elevators. With every step across the office floor, the eyes of the employees were on her, despite their attempts to appear to be working hard.

“Lee, I am so sorry I had no idea..” Kara was on the verge of tears. 

“It’s not your fault Kara.” Replied Lena, her demeanor having warmed considerably since the intruder had left. "So, Care Bear?" 

"As a freshman my dorm's RA miss pronounced my name all the time, so I was nicknamed care bear." Kara silently swore to make Barbra pay for dredging that one up. "Please don't use that one against me. I love you." Kara unleashed the full force of her kryptonian pout against Lena. 

"Fine, I won't. I love you too. And I trust you. Now, you need to get back to work, or else Snapper will fire you.”

***

Kara dreaded this lunch. She hadn’t seen Barbara in years, she hadn’t heard from her since she left college without a word. Kara thought back on their times together, as classmates, roommates, and eventually as girlfriends. She was Kara’s first girlfriend, and her first real love on earth, which made the abruptness of her departure all the more heart breaking. Kara drew forth her phone and once more looked upon her favorite picture of Lena, drawing confidence and calm from the beautiful smile and vibrant eyes. 

As she reaches the lobby, she sees Barbara talking to Maggie of all people. Curious, Kara stands in the stairwell out of sight and focuses her ears on their conversation. They speak of Metropolis, and of a club both know well. They even touch hands as Barbara speaks of a free evening for an early dinner. Kara walks out of the stair well and stumbles drawing attention to her, and breaking the closeness between the two women. Kara sees, Maggie’s hand drawn quickly back from Barbara, as if in embarrassment. 

“Barbara, Maggie.” Kara smiles her typical huge smile as she quickly approaches the two. “Do you two know each other?”

“No little Danvers, we just met.” Responds Maggie adopting her typical devil may care attitude. “I was stopping by to ask you something, but I need to be going.” Without a comment to Barbara, Maggie takes her leave.

“Wow Kar, you sure know how to kill a girls game.” Barbara replies with a smile.

“You probably don’t want to go down that road. She was engaged to my sister until recently.” Replied Kara a little wistfully. “So where did you want to go for Lunch?”

“It’s your town, you pick.” Barbara responds, her face a mask to Kara’s observations. 

“Alright, how about my favorite Chinese place?” 

***

The formerly introverted blonde sat across from Barbara as the waitress left to put in their orders. Barbara had to admit her amazement at Kara’s changed demeanor. She had been so different in college, so much quieter, and more reserved, but now Kara was so open and bubbly. She had almost forgotten how much she loved the girl. She admonished herself for falling back in to old habits, and centered herself once more. Barbara was here for business, but this was her taking time for personal reasons. She looked in to Kara’s blue eyes once more and chooses now to break the silence.

“Kara, I know that I left abruptly. And I never called you despite what we shared.” Barbara couldn’t help but jump strait in to the thick of things, she never did like playing games with Kara. “I received a call from my father’s work. He was in the hospital following a bombing. I dropped everything and returned home to be with him. He almost died twice by my side, and I took the rest of the year off of school. I registered back in Gotham for the next semester, and stayed with him. I also started an important job, and I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Kara hadn’t even noticed when she reached out and started holding Barbara’s hands across the table. 

“I was afraid of losing him at first, but then I realized that I was afraid of losing you. So I cut you out, thinking that it would be easier that way.” Admitted Barbara, for the first time out loud to anyone but herself. “I dated as much as possible back home, but nothing ever seemed to really last for too long. I have an on again off again relationship with a coworker, but he and I just never seem to be able to make it work for long outside of the sex.”

“Wow. Ok that was a lot to throw at me at once.” Replied Kara, not really knowing how to react. “You broke my heart. I thought, I did something wrong. I thought that I had pushed you too much, that I had been to needy to controlling, to overbearing. I never heard from you, you never answered any of my calls, and then your phone number was disconnected. I thought that you had died or something!” Kara hadn’t realized how much anger she still had inside of her on this subject. 

“I am sorry.” Barbara had never seen this kind of rage and passion from Kara. Tears began to well up in her eyes. “I know that I screwed up, and I am onwing up to that, I am apologizing.”

“I know.” Kara had seemingly calmed down now, though she was looking around as if in a wildly paranoid state. Turning once more toward Barbara, she smiles though it is noticeably weaker than before. “I do understand, but I am not going to forgive you just yet. You hurt me so deeply, that I think it affected my every relationship until just now.”

“So you and your boss are doing good?” Asked Barbara, as coyly as she can muster.

“Yes.” Kara was unfazed by the seeming revelation. “She and I began as best friends before either of us were willing to admit how we felt. And it may have taken a few extreme situations to bring us together, but we are so happy now.”

“I am happy for you Kar.” Replies Barbara, as their grant platter of pot stickers arrived. “Damn girl. You still love these things.”

“Yep.” The two dig in and begin to finally enjoy their lunch, all the while a photographer stalks the two from the shadows.

 

***

Kara waltzed in to Lena’s office and sat upon her favored office chair. She was happy and stared longingly upon her love. Lena was less enthused, she was paranoid of the enthusiastic smile upon her face, and the passionate kiss she witnessed this morning. She had since forced herself to work nonstop until Kara had returned just now. She had forced herself not to think about her fears, not to focus on her self-doubt. She has been afraid that she was never good enough for Kara. And having seen someone whom she fears was here to steal Kara’s heart, she fears that Kara will see her flaws. 

“You seem to have had a good lunch.” Lena’s response was much colder than either expected. 

“I did.” Kara’s response is short, direct and quiet. “She and I dated in college; she was my first great love. And she left me without a word. Today was the first time I had seen her since.” Kara walks toward Lena her head held low and her hand over her heart.

“oh.” Lena’s heart was pounding in her chest, her mind racing, her fists clenched in incredible pressure. 

“And it made me realize, why I took so long to tell you how I felt about you. I was afraid that I would push you away and loose my best friend all over again.” Kara grasps Lena’s hand in her own, pulling her to her feet and embracing her in her arms. “I love you with all of my heart, and nothing will make me change my mind. You are my everything Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too Kara Danvers.” Lena replies as she further embrace her. “You are too good for me.”

“No I’m not.” Kara replies. “You are every bit as amazing as I am.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl meets with Batgirl. and the two initially mix like oil and water.

CHAPTER 2

Kara flew through the sky over National City with a frown upon her face. As she flew she focused on the alarm coming from of all places, L-Corp. She sped to the building and used her own knowledge of the lay out to sneak around only to find two women fighting in Lena’s office. One a blond clad in crimson and black, wielding an oversized hammer. The other clad in black with a yellow bat upon her chest, and bright red hair streaming out of her cowl. She watched the fight progress until the mallet nearly strikes one of her gifts to Lena, triggering Kara to intervene.

As the cackling blond swings the mallet overhead, Kara silently lands behind her and grips the handle just below the head. She holds it in place, as the oblivious attacker tries to swing over and over again, with every ounce of her strength. “Ladies, you really should wait for business hours to visit, and you should limit your selves to the public areas.” 

“You’re almost as insufferable as the big blue boy scout.” Replies the blonde jester, turning her head almost inhumanly, and sticking her tongue out like a child. 

“Thanks for the assist, but I’ve got this one.” Batgirl responds, lashing out and spin she kicks the distracted blond to the floor. Quickly drawing a pair of handcuffs, she pounces upon the prone girl. Before she can strike, her target rolls to the side and leaps to her feet. Pulling a knife from her thigh high boot, she lunges for Batgirl. Stopping in mid air, she realizes that Supergirl, having grown tired of this pointless fight, has grabbed hold of her top suspending her in mid air. Harley is unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and her knife is taken by the alien, as Batgirl handcuffs the disoriented villainess. 

As she pulls the blond back to her feet, she is stopped by Supergirl’s extended arm and flat hand.

“You are not going anywhere alone.” Supergirl’s face was quite stern. “I have heard all about your tactics, and I’m not willing to allow any manhandling.

“Yeah no punching little old me bat babe.” Giggles the bound blond as she tries to bite at the red head. 

“ QUIET.” Snaps Batgirl, frustration at her entire day, as well as the blond alien standing before her, having gotten the better of her.

***

Kara descends to the streets, setting both Batgirl and Harley Quinn on the concrete before the assembled police and reporters. She even spots Lena speaking with Detective Sawyer, and almost smiles at her before returning to the task at hand. Batgirl meanwhile is doing her best to both look intimidating, and to hide as much of herself as possible, in the bright lights of public attention. Her frustration with the maiden of might obvious on her face, even through her thick mask. Effecting her escape from all of this, she draws her grappling gun, and is pulled off the ground and into the city’s skyline. 

Reaching the height of the grapples reach, Batgirl disengages the grapple, and fires a second in order to increase her height. Once at the upper limits of the second grapple, she quickly withdraws the line and begins gliding out across the city. Coasting out and reaching a roof top, she races across and once more leaps into the air, her cape fluttering to the sides, she takes hold and banks to the left gliding out across the sky. For the first time since she began fighting against Harley, batgirl can smile feeling the freedom of movement through the sky, and the cool night wind flowing past her.

Landing upon a hotel rooftop, and rolling to a stop, she stands and catches her breath. Walking slowly to the buildings edge, she looks out across the foreign cityscape. Glancing out and making note of the various points of interest to her, her cowl hums softly as it scans the local police and military frequencies, she is even attempting to crack into the DEO’s frequencies but to no avail. Her frustration with the night is making her long for some crooks to bust to relieve the aggression, or perhaps an explosion to distract her. Before she can be rewarded with a crime, she is abruptly stopped in her thoughts, by a voice breaking the still quiet of the night.

“I get that you and your partners have a whole mystique to uphold, but in this town we work with the authorities.” Supergirl’s voice almost condescending in her tone.

“I don’t play well in big groups.” Responds batgirl, her voice dripping with condescension. “Besides, I came here to do a job, and you screwed me over. Now I’m stuck here for as long as it takes.”

“Excuse me?” Retorts a confused Supergirl. “I came to the scene of a crime and ended it. If you are upset with me for not letting you beat up a captured criminal, than that is on you.”

“I wasn’t going to beat her, I was going to intimidate her in to telling me where her partner is.” Responds an increasingly aggressive Batgirl. “This is why Batman never calls in Superman.”

“Look, I can help you out. I know this city, a literal clown can’t be too hard to find.” 

“Were not looking for the Joker, he’s locked up in Arkham.” Responds Batgirl. “I am looking for Poison Ivy. Now if you will excuse me, I have real work to do, not just standing around and being superhuman.”

“Look, I get that you are upset with losing your lead, but you shouldn’t take it out on me.” Kara drops some of her air of superiority, and walks closer to the redhead reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. “We are both heroes, and we are both in the business of helping and saving people.”

Batgirl pulls back from the blond alien, when her eyes go wide. Her heart skips a beat, and her breath draws in a short sharp intake. Recovering her stoic air of mystery, she stands taller, and looks deep in to her eyes. “Whatever you say, Funshine.” With her last words she drops a flash bang and dives off the side of the building, vanishing in to the city.

***

Slinking silently in to the darkened hotel room, Batgirl lightly closes the window behind her. She slowly strips her cape and cowl off unhooking the various bits of circuitry. Calmly she walks in to the bathroom and slips out of her suit. Standing before the mirror, she looks upon her pale lightly freckled skin, her vibrant red hair, her emerald eyes, and smiles. She knows Supergirl’s secret, and if the need arises she can use it to keep the Maiden of Might off her back. For a moment she feels bad about planning on holding her former lover for ransom like that, but it’s not personal its professional. 

Wrapping herself in her hotel robe, she carries her suit back to her room, and throws it on the bed. She feels the chill of the night air and looks to the window. It’s cracked open. Drawing a batarang from her suit as she leaps over the bed, she hurls the metal bat toward the door. Hitting the floor she draws a second waiting to her a scream of thud. Hearing nothing she pops her head out from the side at the foot of the bed, she sees Supergirl holding her batarang floating in midair.

“Hay Grumpy. Did you think I wouldn’t hear you?” 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Kara discus their dual Identities, and Kara and Lena have a late night rendezvous.

Barbara having put on a comfortable exercise outfit, sits at the foot of her bed staring daggers at the still floating Kryptonian. Her batarang’s returned to her belt, and her suit hidden back amongst her suitcases, she now sits more vulnerable than when held captive by any one of Gotham City’s villains. Glaring up at Kara, she sees no anger or malice in those vibrant blue eyes, not even disappointment. Her own eyes betray her stern face reflecting the fear and concern over the discovery of her secret.

“I’m not here to talk down to you or to try and threaten you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Responds Kara calmly and compassionately. “I’m here because you ran off rather than staying and having a conversation like a rational person.”

“I’m Batgirl, I don’t stand around and chit chat in the open.” Barbara responded, far more defensive than she intended. “Look, I understand that you are not going to betray me, or actively work against me here, but the way things work in Gotham has hardened me when it comes to working with others. I can count the number of people I can trust there on one hand.”

“Does that include your father?” Kara almost surprised herself with that question. 

“My dad is smart, and I think he suspects I might be batgirl, but I don’t think he knows.” Answers the red head, hanging her head low. “I’m sure it would hurt him to know for certain how I risk my life every night.”

“Look, I’m sorry that I followed you here and all but it was important that I know you were you.” Kara lands on the floor and steps closer to her friend. “I just needed to know that you didn’t come here just to see me.”

“Honesty, it was a coincidence that I was coming here, we tracked down where Ivy and Harley were headed, and when we realized it was here I volunteered so I could apologize to you.” Barbara stands and looks in to Kara’s eyes smiling a genuine smile. She brushes a strand of crimson hair behind her ear. “My former fiancé and I we have an on again of again kind of thing, and we had a huge fight the other week and I realized that you and I needed closure. I knew you lived here because I’ve read your articles, so it kind of seemed like fate.”

The air between the two now cleared and the awkward tension from the day before now seemingly resolved the two stood in awkward silence for a few moments. “Good. Now that we have that out of the way, what are we going to do about our plant problem?” Kara returns to the point at hand.

“I was hoping that you could get us an interview with Harley so we can try to get any information out of her. No beating if that’s what you’re thinking.” Barbara’s confidence grows as she formulates half a dozen plans in her head.

“Well I have an in with one of the detectives. I might be able to help with that.” 

“Good. We will meet up at the police station at five.” As Kara proceeds to the window to leave, Barbara’s heart beats a little faster. Kara turns to look at her ex. “Kar, just one thing, don’t tell anyone who I am.”

***

Landing in her apartment, and closing the window behind her, Kara sighs placing her hands on her table and dropping her head low. Sighing deeply, she looks out over her increasingly empty apartment. She smiles, seeing the apartment becoming less her home, as she moves in with Lena. She slowly walks into her kitchen, and begins to scrounge for any food. In all of her work to move, and save the day, and keep her job, she has ignored grocery shopping. Ultimately she downs half a gallon of days expired orange juice, and her last poptart, before turning to her bedroom.

Opening her bedroom door she is greeted by soft candle light. Stopping in surprise she looks around the room first spotting a heart made of rose petals at her feet. Surrounding the room are large lavender scented candles surrounding the space. Looking to the bed she sees Lena smiling up at her. Her dark hair loose and cascading down to her shoulders, dressed in a shear robe and sexy lingerie, with a lacy Supergirl logo on the left cup. Kara smiles wider than she had all night, and perhaps in a few days. Closing her door and diving on to her bed she grasps Lena and kisses her passionately. The two roll around on the bed holding and kissing one another, and giggling like schoolgirls. For an hour the two remain embraced and together almost as one. 

***

Clad in matching robes and sitting on Kara’s couch, they are now awaiting a late night snack, while discussing the events of the evening. Their romantic dinner date was interrupted by the break in at L Corp, Lena needing to publicly deal with it, while Kara interrupted as Supergirl to save the day. Lena produces a bottle of wine she had hidden waiting for Kara. Kara explains how she intervened when the crystal swan she got Lena for their three month anniversary was nearly destroyed. She even mentions nearly smiling at Lena when she spotted her in the crowd. 

“What happened when you chased after Batgirl?” Asked Lena sipping lightly from her glass.

“I tracked her to a hotel rooftop and she nearly bit my head off.” Responds Kara in exasperation. “She was mad at me because I did what I always do but she couldn’t be bothered to explain herself and just tell me what was going on. It’s not my fault that she was to selfish to open her stupid mouth and tell me she needed to find some Gotham villain sneaking around my city.”

“She seems to have really gotten under your skin.” Responds Lena. Setting her glass down at her side, she looks deeply in to Kara’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Kara sighed and shook her head. “I will need to help her tomorrow night to try and find Poison Ivy. If she’s planning something we need to be ready. There isn’t much the DEO can do unless she is using something alien, but I can get help from the police.” 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Asked Lena, concern washing over her face.

“I promise it’s nothing important.” Replies Kara. “We told each other we wouldn’t keep secrets, and I meant it. But this is one thing that I can’t share right now. It’s not my secret to tell.”

With that the knock on the door took both of their attention. Making sure to tie her robe closed Lena stood and walked to the door. Retrieving the food and once more paying a sizable tip, she returned to Kara with the biggest smile she could muster, making sure not to lock eyes with Kara. They eat in an uncomfortable quiet both trying their best to avoid the questions left hanging. They finish the food and return to the bedroom to sleep for the night, neither one having a completely sound sleep.


End file.
